


【狮心组】主人的诱惑……？

by Sharksbear



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksbear/pseuds/Sharksbear
Summary: 执事泉与主人雷的现代架空Paro。是一起分享人生的故事，不要被不正经的标题骗了。
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	【狮心组】主人的诱惑……？

**Author's Note:**

> #狮心#  
> 大概也许可能偏泉雷一点但反正拉灯了……（。  
> 执事与主人Paro  
> 想办法故意嵌套了一些原作台词的只言片语进去。

01

将自己的一生如养料般供奉给另外某个人类，是绝对愚昧的行为。

人生是、每个人降生于世后被自动赐予的第一件不可侵犯的私产。谁都一样，首先理应为自己而活。

至今以来的刻苦努力，通过坚持不懈的学习与练习掌握的知识与技能，严格自律下修行得来的谈吐与教养，还有——虽然由自己来说有点那什么——毫无疑问当之无愧价值连城的天生的好样貌，一切先天与后天的积累，是为了今后不论从事什么样的工作，都能活跃于世界舞台的中心，享受艳羡与称赞，被视作世界上最美丽、最优秀、最闪闪发光让人挪不开视线的人。

——才不是为了所谓的“主人” 发光发热，招之即来挥之即，去做一辈子温良恭俭的幕后影子！说到底，21世纪的现代文明社会，职业也好，上下级关系也好，为何还要延续世袭制、终身制这种封建时代的恶习？因为我的先祖世世代代都侍奉那个了不起的家族，所以我也要继续像那样为了别人耗尽自己的人生吗？

哪怕所有大人都说着“泉还小呢也没有一定要你现在就决定接受”、“只是先当朋友认识一下如何”、“和同龄人一起上学一起玩不好吗”、“工作归工作，爹地和叔叔阿姨也是朋友哦”，十二岁的濑名泉仍然死死咬牙坚信自己被坑害了。在拒绝、求情、冷战、闹脾气等一系例举措通通无果之后，臭着一张俊脸套上小礼服，被爹地揉了脑袋被妈咪在脸上吧唧亲了一口，以一只气呼呼炸了毛蓬蓬松松的帝企鹅幼崽般的姿态坐上漆黑锃亮的加长林肯，前往月永大宅。一路上他都在思索该如何给那边的孩子来一个下马威，双方相看两厌的话，专属执事的安排就能作废吧？

悬有水晶大吊灯的金色前厅，同电影里相仿的旋转楼梯，从那上面飞奔而下的孩子像一颗橘色的小炮弹，差一点就要撞到自己怀里。

“哇你就是濑名呀！你长得真漂亮，像月亮一样！我宣布现在起你就是世界上最最最美丽的人啦，哈哈哈！”

诶，呃，哈？

**哈？！？**

02

人生十有八九不如意，不管怎么费尽心思去规划，最后的走向往往在最初的计划之外。

但是，并非所有的意料之外都是坏事——最近濑名泉也渐渐领会到了这点人生的醍醐味。自己就是性格乖戾，容易生气，觉得这个也好那个也好都让人不快，即便如此，还是得以发现什么“挺不错”的存在，原以为糟糕透顶的开始，也有几率转折为来之不易的有价值的经历。

当然，照顾人依然是超——烦的。较真起来，月永雷欧比自己还要年长近半年左右，但其心智究竟发育到了什么程度，真是个谜。他是游离于社会常识之外的怪人，音乐天才，生活白痴，钟情作曲，动不动就高喊着灵感来了然后旁若无人地趴在地上进行创作，兴致来了吃饭睡觉洗澡穿衣全都不顾，只晓得到处乱写乱画，幼儿园小鬼的自理能力都要比他强，路痴还喜欢乱跑，弄丢的手机多到可以摆摊，每天都要担心这家伙会不会又散步到了什么奇怪的地方去，是不是又得请警察协助搜寻——这样看来，他的父母积极地为他安排贴身执事的做法并不难理解。

只是作为那名执事本人，濑名泉的心情仍旧有些复杂。温和稳重的父母、乖巧可爱的妹妹，为什么只有儿子如此不可思议？他叹着气，用脚止住了在地上滚来滚去的月永雷欧。音乐大教室的木地板已经很旧了，被教师和学生们的足迹打磨得光光滑滑。被停住的月永雷欧，如小兽那样不安分地扭动着，连带着将地板弄出咯吱咯吱的响声。

“纸、笔！太好了太好了！濑名一来就有新的灵感了！崭新的名曲马上就能像宇宙大爆炸般地诞生！”

“吵死了作曲笨蛋，等下还要拍照呢，跑到这做什么？制服和胸花都被你弄得全是灰了。”

“那濑名就先不要踩着我的屁股啊——”月永雷欧瘪瘪嘴，赖在地上不肯起来，“还有不要打扰我！阻碍天才的作曲可是损害世界财富的重罪！”

油嘴滑舌的真令人火大。濑名泉弯下腰想把人给拎起来，却被对方一扭身子灵活地滚到了教室的另一头，抱着乐谱从喉咙里咕噜噜地发出猫咪发怒的声音，警惕地瞪着自己。要是跟这家伙你追我逃得折腾起来，恐怕自己也会变得灰头土脸。一生一次的高中毕业典礼，自然要整齐干净亮丽地出席。为此妥协了的濑名泉钢琴琴凳上坐下，架着二郎腿托着腮帮子恭候天才作曲家的大作问世。

“濑名好像百货商场休息区长椅上排排坐等妻子逛街回来的中年大叔啊哈哈哈～”

“哈？你以为这是谁的错啊？给我快点不然典礼就要迟到了！”

“哼哼哼～♪”轻快地哼着小调，月永雷欧终于从地上爬了起来，“锵锵！献给濑名的毕业之歌-戴胸花的濑名也很帅篇-！”

“这曲名的水平是不是比平时还要更差？！”对蹭到自己脚边蹲着的月永雷欧，濑名泉一边吐槽一边接过他塞过来曲子，“话说，已经是第七首毕业之歌了……这个系列比我想的要长好多啊？嘛曲子倒都是良曲就是了。”

“唔唔，记录我和濑名的时光的曲子是写不完的，从地球到太阳，从太阳到银河系边缘都无休无止！濑名，一直以来都辛苦你了，毕业了也能一直在一起，我很开心哦。”

“……” 

绝大多数时候看上去都没心没肺的家伙，其实拥有极其敏感而细致的洞察力。以为对方什么都不知道、什么都没考虑过，他却会突兀地从乱糟糟的纸堆里抬起头来，用十分平常，然而又认真到让人有些无措的口吻提议“去把濑名讨厌的那些说闲话的家伙给干掉吧”、“濑名的话不论何时闪电辞职都是受理的！作为交换，辞职了濑名也要一～～～直和我做朋友”。

老实说，接下这份工作后，跟屁虫、寄生虫、乞食狗——因为这些散发着腐臭味的苍蝇嗡鸣而苦恼、痛苦、愤怒的日子持续过一段不太短的时间。不过，工作本身的负担尚且在承受范围内，工作环境优越，个人的自主性和灵活性也很强，感谢超高额工资，成年前的存款就足以在港区买房；除掉金钱上的获益，也借此再一次稳固了两个家族间的关系纽带，从而得到的地位、名声和潜在机遇远无法用钱财衡量。就个人发展而言，拜大大咧咧非常好说话的主人所赐，从事艺术方面的副业也几乎没有限制，不如说借着他的手收获了大量宝贵的资源和人脉，一路走上正轨。利大于弊，所以才会觉得不辞职也——

不，事到如今再说什么利害关系之类的话，反而才显得幼稚和装模作样。思考留下的理由而出现在脑海中的，是和这个人一起度过的真心实意感到快乐的时光，是和他一起结识的独一无二的朋友伙伴，是被过分给予了的、简直要溢出自己承受范围之外的丰盛的喜爱和赞美……根本就和俗套的青春偶像连续剧一样嘛——只要和着他的曲子唱歌，就能感到幸福什么的，太羞耻了。可就算羞耻，也无法否认这就是自己所珍视的、并且还想要延续的青春。既然两人的人生已经不可避免、无可挽回地重叠交织了在了一起，不也就只能在此基础上考虑未来了吗？

“哈，真拿你没办法。总之，谢谢。”

濑名泉这么说着，伸手挠了挠月永雷欧的下巴。对方“我可不是猫呀”地反驳着，却还是露出了近似于猫咪舒服得想要呼噜噜的表情。于是濑名泉不由自主地微笑起来，指示自己的主人道：“蹲着别动，让我把先你头发重新扎一下……好现在站起来，今天这种日子衬衫的扣子给我扣到最上面一颗领带也给我系好，啊真是的胸花都被你搞得皱巴巴脏兮兮的不觉得抱歉吗？外套和裤子上都是灰别张着手傻站着自己也掸一掸啊——”

03

月永雷欧继承了城堡。

现代人在城堡里生活是一种什么概念？想象一下入住一间建龄二十年左右的公寓的体验——没有电梯或电梯故障频发，墙壁和天花板明显老化，隔音差劲，下水道容易堵塞，雨天雪天台风天为了漏雨漏风的风险而惴惴不安……假如是更高龄的房产，比如说三十年、五十年，不翻新大抵没法住得舒服，纵使翻新，也会在之后的日常生活中陆续发现没能彻底解决的老房子的隐患。那么，一座远离人烟建在山丘上，被森林和湖泊环绕，历史超过三百年的城堡……还能想象吗？

本质上就不是人该住的地方！

哪怕每年都有接受定期维护，近三十年没有人在此长期居住并保养的房屋实在只有表面上能看。入住后的每一天，濑名泉都在从早到晚地四处走动，检查并安排维修。除掉建筑物本身，周边同样属于月永雷欧的土地也需要管理……遗憾的是，主人本人对相关事务完一概不上心，表现得像个来随心玩乐的度假游客，时不时对忙于操心家业的执事发起骚扰——“濑名濑名，花园里的玫瑰花开了！我试着学了下插花给你送过来啦，如何？很天才吧☆”、“濑名——舞厅的状态怎么样了？这两天看的纪录片里有个很有趣的点子，我们也把电灯都拆了替换成蜡烛，点燃后一起跳华尔滋吧！”、“今晚在露台吃烛光晚餐！收到了年份非常好的红酒，机会难得，濑名要不要也稍微试着喝一点锻炼下酒量呢？”、“濑名濑名可以在庭院里挖个露天温泉吗？不行？真的不行吗？那室内的呢？”

……头好痛。

眼下，明明说好下午三点要在书房里等自己过去讨论音乐节的策划书，迷路专业户似乎又在自己家中走丢了。因为城堡确实很大，刚搬来也没多久，姑且还是原谅他好了——濑名泉一边努力地说服自己，一边步履匆匆地穿过一条又一条走廊，在他的操办下，城堡内部已然是既舒适又不失品味，历史感与当下审美结合得相得益彰的模样，令他在行走间也有些小小的自满。

“雷欧君——在这边的话赶紧回——呃啊你在做什么啊你这笨蛋！！！”

骤然提高的音量和声调，哪怕是沉迷作曲的月永雷欧也不自主地吓了一跳，缩起肩膀从无我境界中脱离出来：“诶？！啊是濑名……啊！这么说来好像有什么约定来着但灵感涌上来不受控制了啊哇哈哈……”

濑名泉感到自己要犯心梗了：“所以？又直接在墙上作曲？！能记得带笔为什么偏偏每次都不会随身带纸？说过好几次了吧，这里的墙面和地板跟老家完、全、不、一、样，清理起来很费劲而且光是日常的养护就已经有够麻烦了。你有在糟蹋历史文化遗产的自觉吗你这个作曲白痴！生活低能儿！社会不适者！”

“呜——诶——”

头晕脑胀地怒吼过后，濑名泉立刻就意识到自己多少骂过头了。受惊小动物月永雷欧护着耳朵，可怜巴巴地望向濑名泉。但马上改口道歉的难度不是一般的高，更何况是这家伙有错在先——濑名泉底气不足地想着，选择强硬地让不靠谱的小动物先回房待机去，自己带人去处理这墙上的大作。晚餐时间，由于下午的这起事故，两人间的气氛难得僵硬。不过，一晚上过去，明天早上起床之后就能恢复如常了吧，幸好那家伙是不记隔夜仇的类型……

晚间依然对着笔记本电脑工作的濑名泉，听见了小心翼翼的敲门声。摘下眼镜说了请进，门开了一条小小的缝，刚好够月永雷欧把脑袋探进来，脸上还挂着心虚的笑容：“濑～名～”

“……什么？”

月永雷欧双手端着托盘，不甚熟练地模仿濑名泉平日腾不出手时用脚带门的技术：“铛铛～濑名喜欢的炸虾登场！”

“哈？”

“没错！是我亲手做的对不起炸虾，还有牛奶！一起来吃夜宵然后早点睡个好觉吧……♪”

“我说啊雷欧君，看看现在是几点？油炸食品？你想对我的BMI做什么啊？”

“嗯——但是今晚濑名也没摄入多少卡路里吧，只有蔬菜而已。发火是会消耗脂肪的，所以没关系！吃点喜欢的食物补充能量和好心情吧？来张嘴啊——”

“我可不会接受这套歪理……喂听别人说话别闹了唔、唔……”

被揪住了空隙，濑名泉的嘴中被强行塞满了罪恶的油炸食品，过量的塔塔酱因为对方胡来的动作而糊了一圈在嘴角。始作俑者还一副殷勤的姿态，扯过餐巾毫无章法地给他擦嘴。这家伙哪会伺候人啊，濑名泉哭笑不得，把粘上来的月永雷欧推远几分：“都说别闹了，叉子给我我自己来，你给我去那边正坐。”

“呜诶？”月永雷欧发出一声悲鸣，“等、等等濑名，我是你的主人吧？是给你各种工作并且好好发薪水的上司哟？作为我的执事不论什么时候都不能是这样的态度吧？”

“你不是来道歉的吗？我可没说过自己已经消气了。”

“……是……”

濑名泉斜眼看着月永雷欧乖乖坐好，垂下头老实巴交地开口。

“非常抱歉又给濑名添了麻烦。对于今天的错误，我已经进行了深刻的反省，今后一定记得随身携带笔和笔记本并不要弄丢。最近濑名工作很忙，是否要请更多人手来帮忙就交给你来决定。我努力做了夜宵，希望濑名吃了以后能早点休息睡个好觉。”

喀嚓喀嚓地咬着炸虾，濑名泉毫无慈悲之意地问道“还有呢？”

“呜……濑名是世界上最漂亮的人是世界之珍宝！没有认真欣赏过濑名价值一亿以上的脸的人类的人生是不完整的。所有人来看我家美丽又帅气的濑名并发表感想。濑名我最喜欢你了！”

“继续。”

“唔姆唔姆……”看着因语言力不足而痛苦地搜肠刮肚的月永雷欧，濑名泉端起加了蜂蜜的热牛奶，在心底偷偷笑了。

虽说已经原谅你了，但因为很可爱，就让我再多看一小会儿吧，主人阁下？

04

夏天，城堡内召开了古典音乐节。

尽管靠月永雷欧的版税收入与丰厚家底，支付城堡高额的维护费用并非难事，但濑名泉坚持必须让城堡也成为一宗能生产价值的产业。而月永雷欧也乐于以某种方式让这座古建筑在当今世道也继续发挥作用。考虑到两人的兴趣和专长，音乐节的举办自然而然地从零开始成型。城堡的里里外外再次经历了大修整，庭院被重新设计，搭建起了露天舞台、观众席和就餐区。两天的时间内，世界各地的一流音乐家们将汇聚于此奉上表演，通过网络提前预购门票的游客，能在指定区域内畅游城堡，享受音乐、美食与奇景。待到夜幕下垂，一盏又一盏的枝形吊灯亮起，闪耀的舞厅将弥漫起鲜花与香水的芬芳，恭候上流社会大人物们的垂青——很遗憾，这就是不那么快活却无法避免的名利场时间了。

幸好还有那些真正渴望音乐的访客和真正喜爱我们的朋友——朔间凛月来了，不知不觉间城堡里就多出一条呼呼大睡的黑色海参；鸣上岚来了，沉迷于拍照、自拍、修图和发SNS，向两位朋友撒娇说人家以后想来这拍婚纱照；朱樱司来了，爱操心过头的后辈总是忘记客人的本份，猫尾巴一样绕着前辈打转询问是否有可以帮忙的地方；天祥院英智来了，这种麻烦的角色就塞给闲过头的睡间来应付；斋宫宗来了，带着月永雷欧演出服的设计图，两人一起愉快地进了书房，三小时后双方就不知为何就打到了走廊上；三毛缟斑及时地来了，一手拎起一个龇牙咧嘴互相瞪视的艺术家幼稚鬼，笑咪咪地发言：“吵架禁止！妈妈要对不听话闹矛盾的坏小孩施加爱的教育了哦～”

谢谢你，三毛缟！

音乐节的召开比预想得还要顺利，月永雷欧天才作曲家的名声和成绩轻而易举地吸引了大量的合作者、资金、观众和媒体报道。天气很好，夏日黄昏，余热在安可声与掌声中久久不退，视线中的万物都蒙着一层朦朦胧胧闪闪烁烁的金光。濑名泉站在后台看月永雷欧谢幕，台下的狂热到了几近有些危险的地步，使他再一次意识到这个世上有多少人——大概真的是数不清的——尊敬着、崇拜着、爱戴着自己的主人。

……真是种复杂的情绪。

然后月永雷欧突然转身一路小跑到他面前，不由分说把他也拉上了台。观众们似乎对这一临时的小插曲十分满意，发出震耳欲聋的欢呼，还有谁特别响亮地吹起了叫好的口哨。如今，濑名泉已经不怎么会听到讥讽他是个阿谀奉承捡有钱人指头缝里漏下的狗粮还要装清高的小丑的言语。社交场上，他的名号是天才音乐家的合伙人和经纪人，是大人气新锐舞蹈家和模特。今天来参加音乐季的观众们都认识他，不少人应当也看过他的表演，因而对他的登场乐见其成。等观众们的情绪稍稍平复，月永雷欧便抓过濑名泉的手朗声表示说这两天演出的顺利进行离不开濑名的努力，大家跟我一起鼓掌说谢谢濑名哦。众人很是配合，热情地齐声呐喊。濑名泉忍不住笑了出来，绅士地向台下回礼。他知道自己已经获得了将那些看不起他的家伙们打倒、将他们踩在脚下、令他们灰溜溜地垂头弯腰暴露出鄙陋一面的力量与自信，以及比起追究到底还有谁在身后嘀嘀咕咕口吐恶语，更想要目不转睛地注视前方向自己张开怀抱的光芒的心胸和欲望。

这溢满爱的光辉舞台，他在同他分享。

05

今晚终于可以好好休息。

城堡音乐节筹备期间，就连月永雷欧都忙到无暇异想天开前往宇宙的地步，而濑名泉更是团团转到脚打后脑勺。节日落幕，客人告辞后重归静谧的夜晚，尽管还剩有零零碎碎的事后整理工作，想要优先将正事暂时抛到脑后，稍微犒劳自己一番。比平时更早地用过晚饭，舒舒坦坦地泡了个澡后正在做全身护理的濑名泉，忽然收到了主人的传唤。

……罢了，这就是执事的职责。

今晚懒懒散散不是很想认真干活的执事先生，穿着睡衣踩着拖鞋推开了主人卧室的大门：“怎么了雷欧君——呃你这是在干嘛？！”

“晚上好～濑名～”，月永雷欧散着头发，套了一件松松垮垮明显大了许多的白衬衫，露着一侧肩膀和锁骨，以俗称“美人靠”的姿势卧在床上，用软乎乎的口吻说道，“这是濑名的衬衫哦～”

“啊？啥？不不、为什么——”

濑名泉一头雾水地看着月永雷欧换了个姿势趴在床上，用一种难以描述的，湿漉漉的眼神抬头望着自己：“里面没有穿内裤……是真空哦☆”

“！？！！？？？”

两人大眼瞪小眼地维持了几秒微妙的沉默，月永雷欧一骨碌坐了起来，像只嗷嗷乱叫凶极了的橘猫，涨红了脸气愤地拍着床面大喊：“为什么啊！为什么濑名会是一副‘你为什么要不穿内裤就穿我衣服是不是有点脏啊’的表情！这是色诱哦？！是色诱哦濑名！”

濑名泉感到自己的脸似乎也有点烧了起来，说不清是因为上半身还是下半身的火气，只好恼怒地抄起身边躺椅上的两个抱枕一齐丢了过去：“因为负责洗衣服整理衣服的人是我！什么色诱啊你这个生活白痴！”

“唔！”月永雷欧精准地接住抱枕，气呼呼地把它们又砸回给濑名泉，“那濑名就是感情白痴恋爱白痴！笨蛋笨蛋大笨蛋！恋爱喜剧的迟钝主角都比你强！”

“什……喂！”

月永雷欧根本不容濑名泉插话，拽过床头堆着的三个枕头一股脑地扔出去：“我明明——告白了那么多次——说了那么多次最喜欢濑名了——你也完全不明白！！”

“等、等等？” 枕头攻势下狼狈不堪的濑名泉试图理清事态：“告白？什么时候？不是要责怪你的意思，但‘喜欢’可是你每天都挂在嘴边对不同人都在说的话……这种可不算数的吧？”

“搬过来以后就有三次了大笨蛋濑名！”

“诶？！！？”

月永雷欧双手叉腰站在床上，气咻咻地描述了第一次送玫瑰花加香水信笺告白第二次华尔滋舞曲告白第三次烛光晚餐告白的……失败经历，听得濑名泉头大如斗。这是自己的错吗？好像是？但这脱线的家伙成天满口爱呀喜欢呀，又那么能捣乱，当时的第一反应是“刚开的花就被这人剪了嚯嚯了”而非“他在送我玫瑰表达爱意”，也不能说都是我的责任……？

濑名泉心虚地把视线撇开，不巧——抑或是恰巧正落在月永雷欧光溜溜白花花的大腿上。对话一时又滞住几秒，月永雷欧猛得往后一弹拎起被子，把自己像个奶油面包卷一样地裹了起来生无可恋似的瘫在床上。

“……既然自己都觉得羞耻就不要做这种事啊。”

“都是濑名的错！”奶油面包卷中传出瓮声瓮气的抱怨，“以前一起泡温泉的时候濑名都没什么反应，不就只能霸王硬上弓了吗！！”

“你是想对我做什么啊……”

奶油面包卷愤愤地扑腾了两下：“你自己想想在舞会上被多少人搭讪了！说着单身和多少人交换了联系方式！渣男！滥情！花心大萝卜！身为主人当然要管教好自己的执事！”

“不要用这种奇怪的说法！你又不是不在场，很清楚那些都只是工作上利益上还有家族关系上的社交而已吧？说到底辛辛苦苦接待那么多人是因为要做好某个家伙的经纪人的工作，给我心怀感激不许抱怨！最后，我才没有到处宣扬自己的婚恋状况！多半是被那种爱好做媒的太太缠住不得已说了点这方面的话题结果被传开了吧……这种事又不是我们能避免的，虽然的确很闹心就是了。”

“哼！”

怎么看这家伙都没有消停的倾向，甚至还隐隐预约嗅到了一丝醋味……拥有超常人格的天才的心中，也会产生如此普通而世俗的感情吗？向来都以为只有自己这种性格别扭的人类，才会烦躁不安地介意一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，不明白这种感情是否正当正确，更别提将它们表现出来、传递出去。

我可不像你，那么没羞没臊的……即便如此，偶尔抛弃羞耻心，赤裸裸地倾吐话语也是必要的吧。始终只有这个家伙在不怕羞地拼命传递着什么的话，好像是不那么公平。

“雷欧君？听好，我们认识已经快十年了吧？对彼此的各个方面可以说是熟到不能再熟了。从小到大一起上体育课、游泳课、体检、修学旅行、你生病的时候照顾你帮你穿衣服擦身体……基本上是都看过了的状态……嘛所以说那个，就算有感觉也会忍着……”

艰难地说着，濑名泉换了口气：“我是为你效忠的执事，然而，你并没有把我当作可以随意使唤的下人，而是成为了我平等的朋友。你尊重我，肯定我，慷慨地给予我你的音乐和爱。因此无论站在哪种立场上，我都不想让你感受到你身边的人——这样的我——可能抱有某些或许会让你觉得不舒服、不安全、被冒犯了的念头……

我选择了和你继续一起生活，我想让我和你的共同生活成为天经地义的事实，无论什么人、什么事，包括我自己的一举一动，都不允许对此有所妨害。不过，从结果上来看，可能只是我自我满足了……我大概依然害怕着主动和改变，矜持地想要保持现状，擅自假设着如果你不再对我笑了，露出失望、不敢置信、被背叛了一样的表情的可怕后果……抱歉呐，雷欧君。”

“……”

濑名泉把手按在了奶油面包卷上，轻声细语：“我做不到你那样率直，但我还是能明白自己获得了什么，又想要什么的。我喜欢你，爱着你……一直。否则根本不会选择呆在你身边到现在……雷欧君，你明白的吧？”

掌心下的奶油面包卷蠕动着，钻出了一只头发乱糟糟黏在脸上的月永雷欧。

“濑名是我的执事，但又远不只如此！你是最最最重要的人！语言这种玩意根本传达不了的重要！音乐的话也要花上一——辈子来完成！所以濑名！”

月永雷欧支起身子，郑重其事地说道：“和我分享你的人生，一直在一起吧。”

濑名泉仔细地帮月永雷欧把黏在脸颊上的发丝理到耳后：“这是求婚吗？”

——这么问的时候，是带着笑意的。

“唔！不错呢那明天去定订婚戒指吧！”

“……总之，先向家人和朋友报告我们交往了的事吧。”

月永雷欧“嗯嗯”地点着头，张开双臂搂住了濑名泉的脖子：“濑名濑名，床头柜里都是我准备的道具，你想要什么姿势都可以♪”就立即既乖巧又迫切地把唇贴了上来送出舌头——初吻就是法式热吻的刺激让年轻人们飘飘忽忽，只好拼命互相抓紧对方，挨得再近一些才勉强满足。

“哈……哈哈濑名果然还是有反应的嘛～”

“别扯我睡衣的扣子要掉了！我自己解……裤带也别扯！衣服都要被你扯坏了！”濑名泉头疼地掐了掐月永雷欧的腰，“别闹，先给我转过去，不然打你屁股哦？”

月永雷欧哼哼唧唧地照做，濑名泉隔着自己的白衬衫，摩挲着恋人的身体，继而拨开对方的发尾让其后颈完全露出，像自己妄想中做过无数次的那样，咬了下去。

月明星稀，长夜漫漫，一起长大相守相伴的两人之间，还有好多对方未曾知晓的秘密一面，可以悄悄分享呢。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读( ´▽｀)  
> 一边写一边回顾剧情发现自己根本不可能写出比原作中更深情更绝美的告白台词，遂放弃挣扎。  
> 而且本来想不拉灯的但是太久没写真的写不动了……  
> 欢迎抓错别字，期待您的评论与感想。


End file.
